prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cloverheart0253/STP Episode 9 Review
Okay has anyone ever gotten demonic vibes after seeing Cure Selene's Capricorn pen? I swear I had a nightmare over that! As I would say, I know I am extremely late for this but I promised to keep continuing on the reviews and also made a big limit to not watch any episodes to write actual first impressions, those being ep. 12 to 16. Surprisingly, I only have one thing to say about this episode as it is Madoka-based, a character development I'm usually hyped up for. This is the thing where I'll be explaining my worrisome point for this episode but we'll get to that later. For now... Points~! 1) I only have one point for this which is actually the whole plot of this episode tbh XD. Madoka's character, again, what can I say, is interesting including her relationship between her and the cures, let alone Fuyuki too and her concerns about him. It actually leaves me in shock for how she never visits the mall, including never trying out a donut?! I do like how the writer puts in her main conflict though, which is peer pressure by Fuyuki's expectation on her and the duty she promised herself to become precure. However, notice how this is correlated with her reasoning behind this, to impress Fuyuki secretly and physically. Able to show her dad that she can handle strict lessons, show academic succes, and recognition in her school whereas making a decision to be a hero like her family's line of generations have been, according to Fuyuki, as being a cure. Another part that I adored was Hikaru showing Madoka around the mall so she can get a great experience for the first time along with Lala and Elena of course. It was an enjoyable and cute scene, I even enjoyed the talk between Elena and Madoka. But sorry enough to tell you guys, this is all I have left in store for points, this is where it leads to... Worrisome Points~! 1) After watching AzenZone's reviews in youtube, in did came to my concerns STP has been repeating some sub-conflicts and solutions to some characters or the main story overall. If you don't understand, here are some examples; *In ep. 3, where it portrays Hikaru's and Lala's first argument, it shows, believe it or not, Lala learning that she's not by herself as a cure since she's teaming along with Hikaru at that moment. Then, in episode 6, it repeats showing Lala coming into the same sub-conflict she had since ep. 3, which is learning she's not by herself but adding a small difference to it. *Another is Prunce's repeated words describing the Star Princesses, their missions, basically the whole plot even though we know it since the beginning of two or three episodes already! *And lastly, Madoka's main conflict, a credit that I'll give for AzenZone's speculation on this episode. No wonder it felt pretty much the same except added in with new scenes such as Hikaru's invitation to Madoka and focusing more on Madoka's feelings. So right now, to me, the problem that I think and realized STP is having is slow writing which it can be expected why some people in the precure community so far is losing interest in STP since it can be basic despite its variety of freshed-out characters and interesting storyline. Right now, even though I liked the episode, I'm afraid it felt like a neutral to me and I hope that I won't be losing interest to STP in future episodes. Next post I will be reviewing both ep. 10 and 11 and boy do I have in store some thoughts and opinions on this! What are your thoughts on ep. 9 (I don't know if it's the time to ask you this question right now since it has been months sooo... ^^;)? Have a great day everyone! Category:Blog posts